A jamais avec nous
by Ppower9495
Summary: Premier essai de one shot HP/DM dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;p


Voilà c'est la première fois que je tente un truc un OS HP/DM CC/PP ...

J'ai emprunté les personnage à notre chère J.K Rowling

Il y a des relations yaoi enfin voilà pour prévenir

En espérant que cela vous aimerez...

Ah oui aussi petit détail j'ai oublié plusieurs personnes chez les Weasley donc c'est un peu comme si il n'existait pas et j'avait pas spécialement envie de refaire toute la fiction... Désolé et aussi je suis navré si il y a des fautes dite le moi ;p

Potter et Malfoy ce détestaient et cela ne devait être autrement. Mais qu'en était-il du Harry et du Drago caché sous Potter et Malfoy.

La bataille finale fessait rage, Ginny venait d'être tué par Nanguini il l'avait étouffé tandis qu'elle essayait de secourir Neville. Ron et la famille Weasley était effondré leur unique fille venait de disparaitre à jamais. Tout cela n'avait que renforcé l'envie de vaincre de Harry et Hermione, Ron ne les accompagnerait pas il était effondré. Ils se rendirent dans la salle sur demande pour trouver le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle qui était l'un des dernier Horcruxe.

POV Harry

Avec Hermione nous cherchions dans la salle sur demande quand tout à coup je fus comme attiré par du fourche langue vers une petite boite.

« Hermione je l'ai » criais-je

« Nous aussi on l'as Potty »

Cette voix je la reconnaitrais entre mile, mon fantasme vivant, j'ai nommé sieur Malfoy alias la fouine. Nott et Crabbe tenait entre leur bras Hermione qui avait trois baguettes pointées sur elle. En deuxième année un gâteau aurait suffit à se débarrasser le Crabbe mais maintenant ...

« Le diadème contre ta sang de Bourbe » lança Malfoy

« Non Harry part détruis le » hurla Hermione

« Drago qu'est ce que tu fou appelle le maitre, on aura tout pour nous, rappelle toi ce qu'il a promis é celui qui lui apportera Potter » dit Crabbe

Drago pointa alors sur moi sa baguette je lui lança le diadème Hermione se mit alors à courir vers moi nous avons alors tout deux couru vers le passage derrière nous jusqu'à ce que nous soyons repoussé par des flammes

« Un Feudeymon Harry court » cria Hermione

"Prend un balai vite" criais-je à Hermione

Une fois sur nos balai nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sorti quand tout à coup derrière nous.

« Au secours ! » Malfoy et Nott était perché sur un immense amas d'objet divers ce devait être Crabbe qui avait déclenché le feu et il avait dû disparaitre à l'intérieur quel crétin !

« Hermione allons les sauvé »

« Harry si on meure par leur faute je te jure que je te tue »

« Marché conclus »

Nous étions tout les deux très sérieux dans nos propos mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas laisser ma Némésis mais aussi le héro de tout mes fantasme mourir par le feu de plus il avait le diadème.

Hermione attrapa Nott et le mis derrière elle et fonça vers la sorti. Moi en revanche je n'arrivais pas à attrapé Malfoy.

« Harry s'il te plait aide moi » supplia Malfoy

Il avait bien dit Harry le rouge me montait au joues, j'attrapais Drago dans une de mes multiples tentatives. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et nous filâmes vers la sorti nous nous écrasâmes sur le mur en face Drago était sur moi nous nous regardâmes il était tellement beau.

POV Drago

J'étais sur Harry oui Harry si il savait depuis combien te temps je n'ai plus de haine envers lui je crois que Granger la compris mais lui ... Aucun Serpentard n'est au courant à part Théodore et Pansy mes meilleurs amis et surtout ceux qui ne pense pas qu'à monseigneur face de serpent alias Voldemort. Oui nous sommes tout les trois de mangemort mais nous ne voulons pas de mal à Harry, Pansy nous a avouez avoir des sentiments pour Crivey choquant au début mais ils sont tellement fou de potins tout les deux que ça en fait le couple parfait, Théo lui est fou de Lovegood avait laquelle il sort depuis trois quatre semaines. De plus il vaut mieux être de mon côté durant cette guerre car étant demi Veela et mon âme sœur étant Harry les personnes lui faisant du mal mourons dans d'atroce souffrance...

Revenons en à nos moutons, nous sommes face à face, nous nous regardons, il est tellement beau nos lèvres sont à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre quand tout à coup

« Roulez vous le ce patin qu'on en finisse » dit Théo

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux aller on a encore Voldy à faire disparaitre » répliqua Granger

J'allais répliquer quand je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes, s'en est suivit un ballet entre nos langues, jusqu'au fameux manque d'air inqualifiable.

Un dernier baiser papillon de Harry et il partit

« Je t'aime Drago » furent les dernières paroles que j'entendis de lui avant de m'évanouir

POV Harry

Théo avait dit à Hermione ce qu'ils avaient fais du diadème, ils l'avaient jeté dans le feu tout comme Crabbe ils savaient que ça le détruirait. Drago venait de s'évanouir dans mes bras il était tellement beau je le confiais à Théo à contre cœur je devais en finir avec le Lord Noir. Je me dirigeais vers la forêt Rogue m'avait rejoint nos relation c'était arrangé depuis qu'avant la bataille il m'avait avoué les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lily ma mère et que je lui ressemblais, il m'avait parlé de mes parents... Je lui avais alors dit ce qui était arrivé à Drago à l'entré de la forêt interdite, il me félicita et dona une potion anti nausée à Hermione j'appris ainsi que ma meilleure amie était enceinte drôle de moment pour l'apprendre, je lui confiai ma cape d'invisibilité pour qu'elle me suive Rogue lui reparti dans la bataille. J'étais maintenant devant le Lord il m'envoya un Avada Kadavra il cru alors me tué pour s'en assurer il envoya Narcissa pour vérifier mon état

« Potter vous êtes vivant ? » me questionna t'elle

Pour tout réponse j'ouvris les yeux j'étais comme vidé de toute force

« Drago lui est vivant ? »

« Oui, il n'est pas coté Voldemort » lui dis-je péniblement

« Nous non plu Harry ni moi ni Lucius alors Potter survivez pour nous tous, pour vous et pour Drago » me dit elle en souriant

« Mais... »

« C'est mon fils et je sais tout sur lui nous sommes très heureux vous êtes très beau ensemble »

« Dite lui que je l'aime » fut la dernière phrase que je pus lui dire

« IL EST MORT » hurla Narcissa en direction de son Maître

« Le gros prend le dans tes bras, nous allons leur montrer comme il est beau leur sauveur » cria Voldemort.

POV extérieur

Hagrid pris alors le corps de Harry dans les bras, ils traversèrent le champ de bataille où bon nombres de jeunes élèves gisaient sans vie, Seamus et Dean était l'un sur l'autre ils étaient mort ensemble c'était l'un des couples les plus populaire de Poudlard ils étaient tellement mignon, on pouvait aussi apercevoir Cho Chang et d'autres jeunes filles de leur maison et tant d'autre ce spectacle était innommable. Ils arrivèrent face au château les élèves restant les y attendait ainsi que quelques professeurs.

« Votre sauveur est mort » Ria Voldemort

« Non » pleurais Hermione et d'autre Drago était à l'infirmerie avec Pompom et Théo.

Harry savait au fond de lui que la solution pour que Voldemort disparaisse à jamais était de mettre fin à sa vie et à celle de Nanguini. Hermione le savait aussi ils étaient les dernier Horcruxe.

Hermione qui avait dans sa main l'épée de Grifondors trancha la tête du serpent, Voldemort hurla de douleur et s'apprêta à lui lancer un Avada Kadavra lorsqu'Harry sauta des bras de Hagrid pour venir l'intercepté. Le corps de Harry s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, on écouta alors un long hurlement provenant du château et Drago fit sont apparition, plus grand le ventre arrondi et deux grandes ailes blanches dans le dos, Voldemort venait de tuer sa moitié son amour il ne méritait que la mort. Face à l'arrivé de Drago beaucoup de Mangemort sautèrent dans le vide autour de l'esplanade sur laquelle ils se situaient. Les parents de Drago vinrent le rejoindre Bellatrix Lestrange reçu un Avada Kadavra de Molly Weasley elle venait de venger la mort de l'un de ses petits. Les Avada Kadavra fusaient au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il n'y avait plu un seul mangemort vivant il ne restait plus que Voldemort, il fut achevé par Drago d'un sort Veela qui faisait que la souffrance qu'il endurait était plus forte que tout.

Hermione empêcha ensuite Drago de mettre fin à sa vie et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, où Molly Weasley vint la retrouver.

« Hermione suit moi sil te plait nous devons retrouver Ron » pleura Molly elle venait de perdre Ginny et Fred

« Molly je dois vous dire que... » Commença Hermione

Elle fut tiré par le bras par Georges il avait déjà pris dix ans tellement il avait pleuré tout comme Mr Weasley

Durant leur recherche sur le champ ils retrouvèrent Pansy et Colin main dans la main il aurait formé un très beau couple Hermione se mis à pleuré de plus en plus tout comme Molly Georges, Bill, Fleur, Théo, Neville, Pavati... Qui les avait rejoints mais ils ne retrouvaient pas d'élève vivant. Hermione hurla à en déchirer le monde face à elle se trouvait le corps de Ron il tenait serré dans sa main un écrin elle l'ouvrit elle hurlait entre ses sanglots elle avait perdu son futur mari le père de l'enfant en elle. La famille Weasley était autour d'elle pleurant comme jamais ils pleuraient hurlais tentait des sorts pour le faire revenir mais rien.

On entendait des pleurs partout de tout les côtés, Théo venait de retrouver le corps de sa bien aimée Parvati retrouva Patil elle était déchirer elle venait de perdre sa moitié plus loin gisait Lavande, Cho...

On dénombra très peu de survivant chez les élèves, une cinquantaine tout au plus. Quelque jour plus tard Drago mis au monde deux jumeaux l'un blond aux yeux vert et l'autre brun aux yeux gris, c'était comme cela chez les Veela il ne leur fallait que très peu de temps de gestation et lorsque la personne avait trouvé son âme sœur un baisé suffisait à créer la vie si celui-ci provenais d'un amour sincère. Hermione annonça au Weasley la naissance future d'enfant Weasley, on apprit aussi que Luna était enceinte de deux semaines, l'amour avait fais des ravage à Poudlard.

Quelques années plus tard...

Drago avait dans ses bras une petite fille rousse aux yeux noisette et un petit blond aux yeux verts.

« Hermione peux tu dire à Ginny de bien vouloir lâcher les cheveux de Gabriel » dit Drago

Ce fut Molly qui arriva un nouveau née dans les bras

« Ginny Luna Pansy Weasley Granger lâche Gabriel et je te donne ... un bonbon »Dit Molly

Ginny lâcha Gabriel et donna la main à Molly qui tendit le bébé à Drago

« Emmène Fred à Parvati elle et George ne voulait pas la changer devine qui c'est qui s'y colle » ria Molly

« Vous êtes formidable Molly mais où est Hermione ? » questionna Drago

« Elle et Luna sont parties dans le jardin James est avec elles »

« Papa peut aller jouer avec tonton Théo et tonton Srus » demanda Gabriel

Severus arriva avec Théo qui avait des tartes dans las bras, Severus pris Gabriel sur son dos et fis l'avions

« Pfu pfuuuuu attention atterrissage sur le dos de tonton Théo »

Ils rirent Arthur Weasley sonnât la cloche du repas. Il arrivât alors de toute part des personnes dans la grande salle à manger qui faisait aussi office de salle de jeux pour les enfants. On vit donc entres Hermione, Luna et James du jardin tout trois pleins de boue, Molly leur envoya un sort de nettoyage qui fit rire Luna et James, ensuite Parvati et Georges descendirent et prirent Patil dans les bras derrière eux courrait une petite furie rousse Seamus Weasley fils de George et Parvati, Narcissa et Lucius arrivèrent un enfant sur le dos chacun Nymphe et Teddy qu'il avait adopté à la mort de ses parents, Nymphe était la fille de Bill et Fleur qui était rentrait d'ailleurs avec Bill de sont rendez-vous du quatrième mois. Neville et Blaise qu'ils avaient retrouvé après la guerre dans un cachot sortirent de la serre avec Dean leur petit bout de choux de 2 ans. Ils vivaient tous ensembles depuis la fin de la Guerre chaque jours ils allaient voir leurs enfants, leur bien aimé au cimetière derrière la maison, il était maintenant une grande famille vivant sous un même toi c'était un peu comme le terrier mais en beaucoup plus grand tous vivaient heureux sous le regard bienveillant de leurs anges.

Fin

Un review please :)


End file.
